


The Dead Don’t Ghost-Drift

by Azilver



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 16:43:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azilver/pseuds/Azilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck’s dead, that’s what logic and the world tell him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dead Don’t Ghost-Drift

Chuck’s dead, that’s what logic and the world tell him. He died alongside Marshall Pentecost, beneath the waves. Three days later Herc finally sleeps, exhaustion taking him down.

A soft touch trails down his back before strong, familiar arms encircle him from behind, “I miss you, need you.”

“Am I gone?”

“I lost you.”

“But I’m here, aren’t I? You can feel me.”

He doesn’t answer, just pulls his boy around and kisses him.

Herc wakes with tears trailing down his cheeks and clutching at his racing heart. The dead don’t ghost-drift.

“Loccent?”

“Sir?”

“Get me a chopper and scanner.”

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a work of fan fiction using characters from Pacific Rim. I do not claim any ownership of the characters or world, I am just borrowing them and this story is for entertainment only and is not part of the official story line.


End file.
